


At The Dentist's

by sadlynotlindamccartney



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brian is just the cutest friend ever, Dentists, Don't we all wish for Roger to be our dentist, Freddie is his typical drama self, Mild Doctor Kink, Roger is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlynotlindamccartney/pseuds/sadlynotlindamccartney
Summary: Freddie is terribly afraid of going to the dentist's. Brian finds him an expert for anxious patients. Turns out, dentists are not as bad as Freddie thought they were.





	At The Dentist's

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first work up here and I hope you'll enjoy it. Comments are greatly appreciated!

„But Bri, I don't wanna go to the dentist's!“, Freddie cried out, crossing his arms in front of his chest like a butt-sore little child.  
It's been going on for days like that. And by now, even though Brian knew it was useless trying to convince Freddie Mercury of an opinion he didn't share, he still stumbled and tried again. After all, Freddie had just taken a bite out of something hard, and that caused a tiny edge of one of his front teeth to break. Now he just looked as if Picasso had had some sharp geometrical fun with his tooth. But it wasn't defacing or something. Actually, Brian thought it was cute, but he also thought that it was his job as a friend to help Freddie fight his tremendous scare concerning dentists.

„Fred“, he sighed, „I know you're afraid but you really have to see a doctor. I'm sorry, that's the truth and you have to handle it.“ Freddie shrugged and turned away, looking at the ground.  
„Darling, y'know, it's just that I feel ugly about it. It's bothering me, and I don't want anyone to see...“, he confessed in a rare moment of honesty and vunerability, shyly looking at the piano that was standing in a corner of the room. Freddie didn't like being vulnerable. Brian knew, everyone did so. Freddie usually was a splendid, talented, overall self-assured person, and well, surely not that.

„Your upper jaw?“, Brian asked rhetorically, already aware that he'd receive a sarcastic comment.„Of course, you stupid“, Freddie shot back instantly. „I mean, did you ever look at it?“, he continued with an rather empty expression on his face.  
Brian smiled a tad bit. „Hey, Fred. It doesn't make you ugly. You're not, alright? You're absolutely stunning, in the way you smile and talk and sing and all that. You're anything but ugly. You're a king.“ „A queen, you must say“, Freddie replied with a certain little spark in his eye. And though he still looked anxious, Brian knew it would have been working on him. „Thanks, Bri. You're probably right. I'll see a doctor, I promise. But you'll have to come with me.“ He nodded and gave the elder man a hug.

Four days later, Brian had finally convinced Freddie to go to the dentist. Brian had put a lot of effort into finding the one with the best reputation, one that could handle the not-so-easy cases too. „It's a bad idea“, Freddie whined. „I...I can't. I don't want to do this. I think I can live with three quarters of my tooth looking as if the rest was chopped of by some crazy samurai“, he announced. „Drive me back.“  
„No“, Brian insisted. „I've been working day and night to find someone that can get along with you, well, being yourself. If you duck out now, I won't be playing with you anymore.“  
That was something Freddie couldn't risk. Brian was some weird guitar genius and he was certain he couldn't find anyone to replace him in just the slightest way.  
„God, Brian May, I hate you, you know that?“, he said angrily, looking at him with this sharp look, making sure he would kill him whenever he had an appropriate weapon for that case.  
Brian snickered.

They arrived at some tiny doctor's office, located in a brick house, that looked very much like a place you could trust. Brian had made sure they wouldn't have to wait, giving Freddie no opportunity to run away or to strangle either him or the dentist.  
„Mr. Mercury?“, a young red-haired lady called him in. Freddie's eyes were filled with distrust, and, most of all, pure and utter fear.  
„So, are you coming with me or what?“, Freddie asked hopefully. „You're 29, Fred, I think you can do it on your own. I'll lead you to the door, though“, Brian offered.  
He opened it and pushed Freddie inside. Then he left.

The elder man felt his panic arise and he couldn't move. He froze in place, standing there like an ice sculpture. The room was white and brightly lighted, it smelled clean. He felt as if he was a wild tiger, paralysed to be trapped in cage and then shipped all across the world, taken from his natural habitat and brought to a zoo, where people came to look at him and have fun.  
His fine musician hearing realised a door being opened and he still faced the window, when he heard a voice say. „Mr. Mercury? You may take a seat.“  
He turned around suddenly to shot him a look. A man? Oh god. Freddie had wished so badly that it wouldn't be a man.  
The doctor was rather short, had long blonde hair and a sympathetic look that could be seen even in his icy blue eyes. His mouth was covered by a mask, and he looked at Freddie and then again at the chair, trying to silently encourage him. Fuck, Fred thought, he's not only a man, he's too fucking beautiful to walk this earth.  
He shook his head eagerly and looked at the floor, trying not to face Roger Taylor DDS, as his name tag read.

„I'm sorry. This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come“, he insisted and turned away from him. „I can't, I'm too afraid.“  
„Relax“, he heard the doctor say. „Your friend told me about your kind of problems. I'm sure we can fix it.“  
„You have no idea!“, he responded. „I haven't been seeing a dentist for years and everything was fine until-“  
„You chapped your tooth with this whatever it was, I know. Take a seat, let me have a look at it“, Roger tried to convince him. „I won't make you do anything you don't like, I promise. If I do anything you don't feel comfortable about, tell me and I'll stop, alright? Let's have some baby steps“, he offered as a compromise.  
That was something Freddie had not expected. Surely not. He couldn't quite concentrate on anything but this man's eyes, how deep and mysterious the seemed, and how goddamn attractive he was in his whole being. He looked up, nodding slowly. „Okay, I guess.“

„Great“, Doctor Taylor said. „How about the chair first?“  
Freddie looked up at the blue chair that looked some uncomfortable. He took a step towards it and stopped again, unsure whether it was the right thing to do. „Good“, the other man praised, and Freddie went on till he finally managed to sit down. His body was shaking and his hands were damp with sweat. I need moral comfort. Why the hell didn't Brian join?  
„Shsh“, Roger whispered, „I promised I won't hurt you, didn't I? I do keep my promises“, he chuckled. Freddie tried to smile at him but failed.  
The doctor took out a bib and put it around Freddie's neck, then he put on a pair of latex gloves. Freddie watched his hands, as he did so. They were beautiful, tiny and defined, but looked strong at the same time.

„Alright, you're doing very well, so now“, he said as he adjusted the bright, white light, „I want you to open your mouth“, he said. But Freddie again couldn't, he clenched his teeth and shook his head. Roger smiled a bit, which Freddie gladly could not see. „Hey, um...“, he searched his brain for something that might help. „Tell me about something you like.“ His counterpart remained silent. „See, I like playing the drums. It's a good distraction from everday life and music is always good for your soul“, the dentist started.  
„I-I sing...and I p-play the piano“, Freddie said quietly. „My friend who you talked to and I-- we have a band...and we-we could use a good drummer“, he smiled a tiny little smile.  
Roger thought it was adorable, even though he realised his quite present overbite. That's probably the reason he's afraid of dentists.

„Tell me about your band“, he demanded. „We...um, we... It's just a bit of experimenting. Nothing serious. Just us two and sometimes a little show... I-I write songs myself and so does Brian, but they are not quite what I expect them to be...“, Freddie continued. „Stop looking at my jaw, please, Doctor Taylor.“  
„Um?“, the doctor repeated, feeling trapped in his analysis he tried hard to make unobstrusive. „I'm sorry, it's just... I'm a dentist, you know, and I see things like that.“  
„That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. I mean, just because I'm a singer doesn't mean I'll assess your voice, which I did by the way. You're a baritone, and you might be one hell of a rock singer, because you have a very nice raspy undertone. Can I leave now?“, Freddie hissed.

Roger shook his head. „I'm sorry.“  
„Yeah, you better be“, the dark haired man replied. „It took Brian days to convince me to even see a doctor and now you're being a blundering utter prick, Doctor Taylor, to be honest.“ Roger wanted to reply something, but Freddie cut him off again, „see, I might not have a degree or something, but I can tell when somebody makes fun of me for being ugly. I'm ashamed of it, okay? It's true. I look like a freaking horse with that overbite. I didn't want to see you nor any other doctor because it makes me feel ugly and it's embarrassing.“  
Freddie hid his face in his hands.

„Mr. Mercury, I didn't mean to... Really not...“, Roger tried to apologize, but wouldn't find the right words. „Of course not. Well, thank you for trying at least“, he sighed and took the bib off. „I really thought this might work out cause you made a bomb first impression to me, honestly.“ He wanted to get up when suddenly one gloved hand met one of his. 

„I'm sorry. Very much so“, Dr. Taylor said and Freddie thought that it felt so good, to feel his hand on his, warm and somehow protecting. „I know I don't deserve it, but please, give me one more try, will you?“, he whispered. „Fine“, he leaned back again, and Roger tried to figure out what to say. He had so many things in mind but none of them were appropriate, especially not The overbite is cute and it makes you special, not ugly. Those were things you couldn't just casually say to a patient.

„Just...open your mouth whenever you feel ready to do so“, he whispered and drew his hand back, but Freddie couldn't just let him go. „I just...need some comfort“, he said and smiled a little smile at him. Roger nodded. 

It was silent for a few minutes, the both of them just breathing, each of them now and then looking at the other, careful not to be seen. „Your overbite is in no way ugly and therefor you shouldn't feel like it“, the doc suddenly said. „I-I... thank you.“ „And I don't just say it to make you feel safe, even though I really want to help you. But the thing is, I have no idea how to show you that I won't bring you pain“, he said honestly.

„Just, just comfort me. Can you do that? Cause really, y-you give me that feeling of safety“, Fred admitted. Roger squeezed his hand with a smile. „I will, but I'm afraid you have to open your mouth for me anyways“, he chuckled. Freddie nodded with still a hint of panic in his eyes. „I grant you a wish if you obey“, the dentist offered.

„I'm not some kindergarten child“, the elder one replied but carefully opened his mouth. How could he say no to that kind of offer by a sexy man? „Good“, Roger praised and carefully put two of his fingers into Freddie's mouth, first of all looking at all his teeth with a tiny mirror and concluding that he was fine, then probing the busted tooth. „I'll manage to get that one straight, for sure. You'll look as fine as you did before, don't worry.“ 

Freddie froze. „What did you just say?“, he tried to bring out, which indeed qas a challenge with someone's fingers in your mouth. „Um, I- forget about it“, Roger said and blushed violently. But the singer just shook his head, „No way.“

Roger went on working on his tooth after pressing his head back down with one hand. He grabbed a device that looked dangerous to Freddie and he raised his eyebrows and mumbled something. „Don't you worry, I use it to abrade a part of your tooth, so that you won't cut your tongue while eating or speaking“, he explained. „Don't be afraid“, he mouthed.

Freddie nodded slightly, still in distrust, „Alright...“.  
Roger carefully switched the device on and used it to create a smooth edge of Freddie's front tooth. He disliked it, very much so, and Roger knew that, but he was strong and didn't say a single word.  
„You're doing so well“, the younger one praised. „You're a very good patient, Mr. Mercury.“ He fixed the final touch and then removed his hands from Fred's mouth, who had naughty things in mind, given that last sentence. 

„I-I'm...Freddie. Please call me Freddie“, he breathed, looking at the blond, still captivated by his beauty that made it almost unreal to consider him a man.  
He shrugged. That was anything but professional, but at that point, who would Roger be to care anymore?  
„I'm Roger“; he said and looked at Fred, their eyes meeting shortly, storm driven ocean waves meeting molten chocolate. It was as if Roger felt a spark, and he would've killed to know whether that feeling was mutual.

Freddie smiled a tad bit and Roger cleared his throat. God, he probably thinks I'm a creep who wants sexy doctors to fuck me, Freddie thought and glanced at him. And how he did. How much he wanted to rip these clothes off his slender, pale body and take him right here, right now, on that dentist chair. Hard.

„So, you've done pretty well“, Roger's voice brought the elder one back to earth. „What's your wish?“, he asked.  
Freddie smirked, „It can be anything, right?“  
„Uhum“, Roger voiced and nodded, as he already felt Freddie coming closer to him.  
The singer let one hand wander to his neck, drawing closer, and he held him, gently, but still ever so dominant as one Freddie Mercury was.  
He fumbled with his mouthgard and pulled it down, finally freeing the dentist's lips, They were pink and soft and as the rest of him, way to feminine, but that was exactly what made him so sexy to Freddie's mind. He stroked his thumb across those plump lips and felt Roger breathe against his skin, when he finally pushed him up to the chair and kissed him full of passion.

Roger shivered. It was a crazy sensation, not like he hadn't kissed men before, but something about that kiss was just very different from all the kisses he had had before. Freddie was musky, he was strong and confident, as was the way his lips claimed Roger's. He wrapped his arms around Freddie's neck, his still gloved hands caressing it softly. 

The kiss felt safe and new, extraordinary, and Freddie sensed that they had a great harmony together. He smiled against the younger one's lips and drew back, knowing both of them didn't want it to end, but they would have to, not to raise suspicion. „That was-“, Roger breathed, „I know, darling. That was fantastic“, he smiled and stroked along his cheek.  
„You're sexy, do you know that?“, Fred said with a huge smile, showing his teeth, and Roger replied, „You're overbite is the cutest thing I've ever seen, you know that?“ and the dark haired man added, „You make me wanna do naughty things to the blond sexy doctor.“

Roger smiled and Freddie winked, handing him a card he had scribbled onto. „Call me if you need someone to have musical fun with... or, indeed, some other kind of fun.“

The dentist blushed violently. „Yeah, hell, I definitely will.“ 

Freddie got up to turn around and leave. „Oh, and Roger? Thank you a lot. I think you cured me.“  
Confidently, he left the room and found Brian, who was more than relieved it went so well.

Surely, he'd see the dentist more often from now on.


End file.
